A stereotactic frame is used for establishing a reference system to localize areas to be treated during imaging such as MRI-scanning of a head of a patient and/or for supporting instruments during neurological surgery, therapy or diagnosis. The stereotactic frame is arranged around the head and fixation pins connected to the frame are screwed into or to abutment against the bone of the skull to ensure a rigid fixation of the reference system.
One example of a stereotactic frame is shown in WO 03/094769, which is assigned to the present assignee, and which discloses a device for fixation to a patient during neurological diagnosis, therapy or surgery, in particular during MRI diagnosis. The fixation device comprises four pin support members. The four pin support members are arranged in the corners of a rectangular stereotactic frame comprising four frame parts.
Another example is shown in pending U.S. Publication No.: 20110160727, which also is assigned to the present assignee, wherein a stabilizing device adapted to be applied to a stereotactic frame is disclosed. The stabilizing device is provided with fixation pins to allow fixation of the stereotactic frame to a bone of a human or animal body part to be examined or treated, wherein the stabilizing device is adapted to stabilize a fixation pin in relation to the frame.
Although stereotactic frames designed according to the techniques presented by the present assignee in practise have been proven to work very well, there are continuously ongoing efforts to improve the performance and functionality of the stereotactic frames.
The inventors of the present invention have identified a need for an improved frame which is easy and straightforward to use, and which facilitates handling for the operator.
One object of the present invention is to provide a fixation frame with improved versatility.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fixation frame which is optimized for fitting into small medical equipments.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a fixation frame which provides an easy work flow, improved comfort and safety for the patient, and improved handling for the operator.